1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track assembly and more particularly to a cantilever track assembly for use in refrigerators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In utilizing adjustable track assemblies it is desirable in most cases to employ different lengths of track. For instance in household refrigerators it is desirable to provide vertically adjustable shelves so that the interior configuration of a refrigerator may be arranged to accommodate different sizes of food at different times. Refrigerators, however, vary in size and particularly the vertical lengths of the interior of the refrigerator will vary thus requiring that the length of the track for the shelves also vary accordingly. It is desirable to provide a track assembly so that the brackets which hold the shelves may be arranged for easy removal and adjustment but are secured in place so that they will not inadvertently become disengaged and fall out.
Generally the track assembly includes two spaced parallel vertical elongated strips having a plurality of slots along their lengths. Each of these strips are secured to the interior of the refrigerator by headed screws at least at each end of the strips. To provide for such securement the strips have circular holes to receive the threaded portion of the screws which pass through the circular holes in the strip and are secured to the liner of the refrigerator. In the process of manufacturing the track assembly a punch press may be employed having dies that will form in the strip a circular hole at both ends of the strip to receive the fastening screws and spaced slots between the ends thereof to receive cantilever brackets. Should a different length of strip be required depending upon the size of the interior of the refrigerator into which it is installed then the punch press must have the dies changed so that the circular holes and slots are provided for the different lengths of strip. This, of course, requires punch press down time in order for the operator to make the necessary die changes and it also is an expensive method of manufacturing the slotted strip as each length of strip requires a different set of dies.
By the present invention, there is provided a low cost means to manufacture such track assemblies wherein various lengths of strip may be formed on one set of punch press dies.